An electric meter is a device that measures the consumption of electricity used by a residence, business, or other location or electrically powered device. Tampering with such meters, especially on homes and businesses, can cause the meter to under-report consumed electricity thereby enabling an individual to use electricity without paying for it. To combat this potential theft, meters will have a tamper proof tag and methods of opening the meter. Thus, a lineman, meter reader or electrician is generally required in order to perform any service or maintenance on the meter or customer owned meter socket equipment.
In order to perform work on the voltage innards of the electric meter, the lineman, meter reader, or electrician often must cut the taps leading into the meter or have the utility company perform a disconnect/reconnect of the flow of electricity before and after their work on the meter or meter socket if they are needed. This disconnect/reconnect is sometimes charged to the consumer as a fee by the utility company. If such a service is not performed, there is a risk of great bodily harm or death befalling the lineman, meter reader, or electrician. Thus, there is a need for a device that absolves the need for outside support (i.e. a utility company) and enables a licensed worker to perform their duties without having to cut the taps leading into an electric meter socket.